Get Over It
by RaaiSesshyFan
Summary: AU. Loki is the next date decider and picks the diner. Tony isn't happy and shows it.


My first Loki/Stark fic since I adored the scene they had near the end of The Avengers that I saw on the 20th of May.

This is also dedicated to my sick friend SilverChaos. Get better darling 3 :D

* * *

Tony looked through the window to see where his boyfriend had driven them to eat out.

Needless to say, he was undeniably confused and turned to look at Loki. "A diner?"

Loki stopped the car in the front of the old fashioned diner and put the car to park. While he lifted up the emergency break and turned off the car, he gave Tony a smile, "Yes, a diner."

Tony looked back at the diner and shook his head, "No. No, no, no."

"I warned you," said Loki while he took off his seat belt and opened the door, stepping out in the cool night. Tony did the same before looking over the state of the building.

"I didn't really think it would be - man, really? Come on, a bar would be better than this," said Tony while gesturing dramatically with his hands. "We could get drunk, make a fool out of ourselves and cause some people to gauge out their eyes."

"Stop being a wanker and complaining." Loki shut his door closed and started to walk to the door. "You said I would get to choose this time and I did. No backing out now."

"Ugh," groaned Tony. "I thought, you know, given your job-"

"Inside. Now," said Loki while holding the door as he looked at him.

Tony took in a deep breath and pushed the car door closed. He nodded his head slowly, "Fine, fine, okay." With heavy steps, he walked up to the concrete sidewalk and up the small stairs to where Loki was at and they both walked in.

A catchy and upbeat song was playing while some families, couples, and lone folks were there eating.

"If I see any flies, I am calling Jarvis and leaving in the limo," muttered Tony while following Loki to the counter.

Loki laughed before leaning towards Tony so that he could only hear, "You forget who has your cell phone."

Tony tsked while closing his eyes and let out a small groan. "Damnit. You need to stop pick pocketing me."

"And you need to keep your guard up." Loki turned and started to order while Tony looked around, noticing some kids and people looking at them. He couldn't help but flash a smile and nod at them before turning his attention forward when he heard Loki speak to him.

"Your turn. Tell her what you want."

"I want to go home." Tony looked at the worker. "This man has been so awful."

Loki chuckled while the worker just stared in boredom at the two.

Defeated, Tony sighed. "Right. Just..., give me anything that you have that is healthy and won't give me food poisoning." Loki nudged him and Tony cleared his throat. "I mean...haha, just...give me black coffee so that the taste will numb me from this experience."

"That'll be 18.96 dollars. Cash or credit?"

"Cash," said Loki and handed her a twenty. "Keep the change."

"Here's your number and thank you, have a nice night." The worker handed Loki his number and receipt after putting in the twenty dollar bill in the cashier. Loki pulled Tony with him to a booth that was near the window and trapped him in.

"Okay, you're _supposed_ to sit in front of me," said Tony while he pointed in front of them. "_Not_ beside me. I promise I won't escape."

"You said that when we first met."

"Hey, I _really_ had to go to the bathroom that time."

"You went out the back."

"The bathroom was _really_ full and I _really _had to go."

Loki laughed softly and put his arm around Tony's shoulders, leaning his head a little. "Mhm. So, you can go take a whiz out near a dumpster in the alleyway yet you can't get some dinner with me in a diner?"

"My morals go down when my bladder is exploding. Also, trying to get all cozy with me isn't going to help this situation either."

Loki started to move his free hand near Tony's lower region. "All right then, then I'll-"

"Number 46!"

"There, go get it. I'll stay and won't leave."

Loki stared at him, not believing him one bit.

"Seriously, I'm not going to leave. I value my life very well and my fine butt too."

With a chuckle of amusement, Loki stood up and walked up to the counter to get their meal. Tony tapped the table with his fingers and looked out the window, watching people walking and driving in their cars passing by.

Loki came back and set the tray down before seating himself beside Tony again.

"Ugh. Really? You can't trust me enough?"

"No," said Loki while he seem irritated as he noticed something.

"Okay, what happened?"

"Where's the fries I ordered?" He looked like he was about to murder eighty people.

"Whoa. Calm down Loki. Having you like this it's...well, it's frightening."

Loki stood up quickly and walked to the counter and Tony watched the worker from before react to the way Loki treated her. No shouting or vile curses, but he knew what she was seeing and hearing. A very pissed off Loki resulted in cold eyes and a cold and hard tone that it felt like your soul was being teared out of you inch by inch.

"Exactly why I prefer expensive places. They don't forget your order like these idiots," muttered Tony.

Loki came back with his fries and sat down across Tony, not even caring right now if he left or not. He was too mad.

"Here's your coffee," said Loki while setting it down near Tony with a clipped tone.

"Think of me naked, okay?" Tony took a sip of the coffee and the taste of it completely made him want to spit it out but he swallowed it. "Wow...damn. This..." Tony swallowed again to try and get the taste out of his mouth. "This is bad."

"To Omnihotel then?"

"I knew there was a reason I loved you," said Tony with smile while setting down the coffee cup. He got up from the booth and almost skipped out of the diner with a very amused Loki behind him.


End file.
